Wayward Soul
by jak3combat
Summary: Imohtep used to be a good soldier, then he lost a limb. After spending a year to recuperate, he decides to take a journey that most have already started, followed by a good friend of his. Rated 'M' for smut, swearing, possibly death, alcohol, and some other stuff I'll eventually make up. -Title subject to change-


Chapter 1: A Legend's Finale

**Author's Note: Rewrite ahoy! (Yes, there will be smut. Just not in this chapter) Imohtep will be different than in the first version of this story, but by god I will have****some ofthe same characters. You'll be able to tell the difference right away. This will be a short chapter, but don't worry! The next one should be out by next friday or saturday.**

My name is Imohtep Baxton, and I used to be a 1st Lieutenant in the Johto National Army until an IED blew off my lower arm, forcing me to be medically discharged from service with full honors. After about a year of recuperating from my injury and getting used to a bit of imbalance, I set out to become a trainer.

Fastfoward ten years leads me to being, not only the Champion of Kanto and Johto, but also a legendary Pokealthon competitor. I had surpassed many different challenges, including befriending Suicune, Lugia, and Mew. The latter, though, decided to leave a few years later.

I did not stop her. It was her choice, after all.

But what _I_ consider my biggest accomplishment was defeating one of the most legendary pokemon trainers to live; Red. The only ones who knew that I defeated him were my pokemon and I, his pokemon, and him.

Fourty years later leads to this moment, where I know that this is the day that I die. But I do not weep in this fact; instead I merely accept this fact.

"Hey..." I mutter to Crystal, who wrapped her hand around mine. "Don't worry, I won't suffer."

"How can you tell?" She questioned, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Sitting in the window was Alexis, too big to fit in my room. As it was, it was crowded with the others, Crystal was merely the closest one to me.

"Call it a hunch." I smiled a bit, before couching harshly. Cheese climbed onto the bed with me and tightly gripped my arm while I struggled to control my breathing, the others looking on with worry. "This old man doesn't have much left in him..." I took a deep breath before slowly sitting up, despite Crystal's protest.

"You need to lay down!" She insisted, while I waved her off.

"I don't care what the doctor said!" I grunted, swinging my legs off the bed and planting my feet on the freezing floor. It stung, but only for a moment. "I'm not dying while on my back, or else I would've done that five decades ago." She sighed, before edging past Leonidas and Pyro to help me to my feet. I did not deny her that, since she knew I was determined to get up.

"Where to, Imohtep?" She asked while Alex moved to support me. I placed my hand on his back to keep myself steady.

"I want to die in the garden." I said after a moment. "I always felt at peace there. And playing with the local pokemon can be considered a small bonus." She nodded and Alex helped me to the window, where Alexis gently took me in one of her 'hands' to place me on the ground. I politely waited for the rest of them to join me, before slowly walking down the small hill.

I wished that I could go faster, but old age and arthritis haven't been kind to me. At least it wasn't so bad that I had to use a cane or a wheelchair to go around. While I was musing about my luck, I didn't notice a geodude until I tripped over it, nearly sending me down the hill.

Luckily, Alexis was quick to place her hand in front of me, so that I merely fell forward a few inches.

"Could you carry him, Alexis?" Crystal asked of the Lugia, who nodded while I gently childed the rock pokemon under me. I know that he didn't trip me on purpose, and it knew that it would be a death sentence to attack me for tripping on him.

"I'd tell you to put me down..." I started, but stared at my legs for a second, "but I kinda agree with Crystal right now." I got a satisfied hum from the woman, causing me to roll my eyes. "Here's good. Set me down." I called out after a minute, followed by another body shaking cough. I was only placed on the ground after I had regained my breath, a few feet from a bench.

"Its a beautiful day, isn't it?" I asked as I settled down, shifting my legs a bit for Cheese, who hopped up and pretty much sat in my lap. The others sat around me, while Crystal took the other half of the bench and Alexis carefully lied down behind us.

"Yeah." Crystal nodded a bit, before looking at the cubone in my lap. He stared back at her, before waving the bone his species was famous for carrying around everywhere.

"Almost perfect..." I trailed off, breathing deeply. "You remember our deal, right?" She nodded, before reaching behind my back and unclasping the belt that ran from my left shoulder to the right side of my waist. Six poke balls were attached to it, and I watched as she stood up for a moment to put my old belt around her waist.

"I'll take good care of you, I promise." She said, looking at all of them, before looking back at me. "I swear by the ancients." A wind suddenly blew through the garden, sending snow and loose branches flying.

"It's done." Alexis rumbled. "And it is time for you to move on, Master. He doesn't like to be kept waiting for too long."

"I know, I know." I sighed, before looking down at Cheese. _Poor lad's going to take this the hardest. The scars from losing his mother have only recently healed. _As it was, tears were already leaking down the skull over his head. "I'll miss you. All of you." I placed Cheese next to me and closed my eyes for a moment, leaning back and breathing deeply.

When I opened my eyes, a cloaked man wielding a scythe and an absol were standing in front of me.

"I've been waiting for you for fifty-one years, Imohtep." He stated. "Your ticket has been long overdue."

"I know." I held out my hand and Death helped me to my feet. I felt weightless, and when I looked behind me, I saw that I had left my body behind. "I guess that's it, then."

"Yes, it is." The absol stated. "And now you're on your way to a new life." That confused me.

"Wait, don't I go into the afterlife?" I questioned, causing both of them to chuckle.

"The afterlife is just something you mortals made up to go alongside your religions." Death stated, leading me down a dark path. "In truth, when you die you simply start an entirely new life. Usually in a different universe."

"I think I get it." Honestly, when you pay attention when someone talks, you learn more than you'd think. From under that hood, I knew that Death was smiling.

"You always were a smart one, Imohtep." He stopped in front of a swirling vortex. "We have the perfect life for you right now, actually."

"What is it?" I asked. "And why do I have the feeling we've been through this before?"

"Since he took me under his wings, per se, I've seen you about seventy times." The absol said, causing my eyes to widen. "Yeah. Anyway, this life is actually in my past, so we'll meet before I become Death's little lap poochenya, I believe the saying for you goes."

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Spoilers!" It grinned, before nudging me forward and into the vortex.

**Author's Note: The ending will make sense sooner or later in a different, and highly popular, story of mine. Spoilers~**


End file.
